Preview: The Originals FanFic
by LittleSka
Summary: This is a chapter between Klaus x OC. I was thinking of writing a full story I have been doing chapters of these for a bit and have an idea but I thought I would post a chapter on here first! Please leave a review!


As Lleanna stepped through the door, she saw William on his knees in front of Klaus, his head gripped by Klaus's deadly hands. In his chest she could see a stake dripping with blood. With adrenaline rushing through her veins, Lleanna put herself in front of Will in a blink of an eye and threw herself at Klaus. The two of them tumbled to the floor, which seemed to lightly crack under the force of her strength. Surprised, Klaus twists his body and throws a punch in the direction of his attacker but as he comes to realise who it was, Lleanna rams her knee into his stomach knocking the wind out of Klaus's lung and throwing him backwards onto the floor.

Feeling the energy drain out of her muscles, Lleanna picked herself up from the floor with shaky hands. That fight alone seemed to have drained her of everything she had left, causing her movements to be sluggish as she walked over to William and kneeled in front of him. Taking the stake into her hands, she swiftly pulled it out. With a loud gasp, William fell forward into her lap. The blood from him wound seeping all over her clothes as slowly his body started to heal itself.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Klaus growled from behind her as he pulled himself up, still clenching his stomach. She felt his gaze avert to the two vampires who had been watching her and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him nod his head. At that second, the two males stepped forward but before they could take any action, they were lying on the floor with their necks twisted at an unnatural angle. Lleanna knew very well they would recover and that was the only reason she took such drastic actions. She did not have the energy to fight them face to face and as she turned around Klaus was standing right next to her, his hot breath on her face.

"I don't like people interfering with my work." He breathed out, pushing her back against the wall. Again Lleanna felt trapped; her legs shaking and ready to give out. Looking into Klaus's eyes she felt her mind reach out to his and a gasp escaped his lisps as he fell against her, his head on her shoulders. Slowly falling to his knees, a painful groan escaped his lungs. His body dragged itself to the ground, the pain like nothing he had ever felt. Lleanna felt her eyes start to sting from the tears that were about to fall as she unconsciously released Klaus and ran over to William who had been watching her wide eyed the entire time. Shaking and covered in blood, she untied his bonds and turned around to face him.

"You did not have to do all of that Lea." William stepped forwards and grabbed her as her own body slightly swayed back and forth. Shaking her head, Lleanna regained her posture. If she could keep up her strength throughout all of that, she could do it for a little bit longer. She looked up into William's brown eyes which were tainted with worry but as well gratitude. His brown hair fell in light waves around his face; his lips and beard were tainted with blood.

"I would rather not see you killed. I'm just repaying a favour to a friend." Lleanna smiled up at him but took a step back as she saw Klaus stir on the floor. "Now please leave, I think I'm at my limits."

"Lleanna you have earned not only my gratitude, but as well my friendship and eternal loyalty. Call and I will come, I can promise you that." Lightly William bowed his head which caused Lleanna to blush despite her state before he took one last look at Klaus then made his way out of the Mansion. On his way, no other vampire tried to stop him.

Closing her eyes, Lleanna tried steading herself as her world started to spin. She needed to feed otherwise she will be as good as dead for the next couple of days even now her muscles were starting to ache. Klaus's groan caused her eyes to snap to him as he steadied himself on his feet, his hands on his head. Guilt spread through Lleanna as she watched how much she had hurt Klaus but that guilt was quickly replaced by anger as earlier events snapped themselves into her mind. She still didn't fully understand how she did it but on part, Klaus brought it on himself with his stupid actions.

"Unless you have a good reason, I suggest you don't touch him for future recommendations." Lleanna sent him a glare then turned back around, making her way into the house.

"That hurt you know!" Klaus shouted sarcastically from behind her. When she doesn't reply in annoyance, he walked over to one of the pots and kicks it like a football in frustration. Second later, she heard him grunt in pain and curse again. At the stairs, Lleanna was met by Elijah who gave her a smile and offered her help. Instead of accepting Lleanna raised her hand and shook her head, walking inside with Elijah close by her.

Once at the table, Lleanna sat down and leaned her head on the cool marble surface whilst Elijah walked around the isles and opened the silver fridge. Taking out a bag of blood, he then proceeded with opening it and pouring its content into a small glass. Lleanna looked up as he placed the glass of blood in front of her. For a second she hesitated before reaching over and taking a gulp. The blood flowed smoothly down her throat and almost instantly, she felt the aching in her muscles slowly subdue.

"You know that was kind of reckless of you going against Klaus like that." In front of Lleanna, Elijah leaned against the counter and crossed his arms. His steady eyes never leaving her.

"It never crossed my mind." She chuckled, putting down the glass. "But then what he was doing was wrong."

"Klaus has done many wrong things that have hurt many people in his life. He sees everyone that is not with him as an enemy, he's angry at the world but as a family I will always stand by him because that I feel is my duty." Lleanna narrowed her gaze on Elijah.

"Then why didn't you stand by him out there?" She challenged in a weak voice but then slumped her shoulders, realising that's not what Elijah meant. She was still on the edge from earlier fight.

"Because sometimes, I feel like my brother needs to be taught a lesson." Elijah chuckled and opened the fridge again. Taking out another bag, this time he reached for a straw and walked around the counters. "You were impressive." He complimented her, giving her the blood bag and straw. Looking down, her smile slowly became a frown.

"After I tackled him, I was close to useless." She whispered.

"Practise makes perfect and you clearly have been. Whatever your reasons for saving that vampire, you have earned yourself his absolute loyalty and there is nothing stronger." Elijah smoothed down her blonde hair before with a goodbye nod, left the room. Putting down the bag of blood, Lleanna laid down on the surface of the table. This time, with Elijah's words in her head. She never expected loyalty from William but she couldn't live with herself or Klaus if he had killed William. Lleanna's thoughts slowly turned to silent whispers and she felt herself drifting off into sleep.

Lleanna lifted her head of the counter at the sound of footsteps, her mind still foggy from the sleep. Sitting up, Klaus's familiar scent drifted into her lungs. Jumping up onto her feet, she found herself facing Klaus. He stared at her with a hard gaze which she returned. In silence, he walked up to her and reached with his hand. Slightly annoyed at the lack of apology, Lleanna quickly slapped away his hand but Klaus was quicker and grabbed her wrist.

"Klaus …" Leanna protested but then fell silent as he brought his lips to her palm and gently kissed it. His soft eyes looked up as she cupped his face with the hand he had been holding. Without saying anything, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. Drawing him closer into a hug as his own strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you, I never realised it was you at first and..." Klaus whispered into her ear and Elijah's earlier words rung clear in Lleanna's mind. Pulling back, Lleanna looked up still in Klaus's embrace.

"Klaus … kiss me. Don't say anything else just …" Before she could finish the sentence, Klaus's lips crashed upon her own. Closing her eyes again, she felt his arms wrap tighter around her waist. Reluctantly, Klaus broke the kiss and leaned his face against Lleanna's neck, gently kissing it. She felt a shiver run down her spine from the spot where he had kissed her. A small smile parted Lleanna's lips as he moved up, kissing the side of her jaw and then the top of her hair. Just like he used to all those years ago, the gesture itself brought peace to Lleanna's body as she felt herself fully relax.

As Klaus ran his fingers down her shoulder, Lleanna flinched causing worry to spread over Klaus's face.

"Turn around." He instructed and without any complaint, Lleanna did so knowing what he would find. As he peeled away the leather jacket she had been wearing, black bruises that have been slowly healing themselves covered her upper back. With an annoyed growl, Klaus dropped the jacket back on her shoulders and swiftly grabbed for the bag of unopened blood and stopped in front of her.

"What else hurts?" He asks with a flat tone. Before Lleanna could react, Klaus leaned down and threw her over his shoulder. Lleanna struggled slightly against his grip as he turned around and walked out of the kitchen and made his way towards the stairs.

"Nicklaus! Put me down!" She protested but he had regained his strength much faster than her own. As they passed the library, Elijah opened the door to check what was going on. When his eyes landed on Lleanna and his brother, a smile overcame his lips.

"Elijah!" Lleanna called out in help as she swung back and forth on Klaus's shoulder but his brother stood there unmoving. Then everything around her blurred and Lleanna found herself sitting in her bedroom, with Klaus gently closing the door.

"I was perfectly happy in that kitchen!" She objected again, crossing her arms.

"Come here." Klaus commanded but this time in a softer voice as he bit into his wrist, drawing blood.


End file.
